Pizza Delivery
by Dragon Rider 2416
Summary: Though this isn't his most ideal job for our favourite wall-crawler, he can't deny his most popular customer is interesting. TMNT is 1990 movie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another one-shot story break from "A New Power. A New Friend" which I just had to write, my imagination has gone on a crazy writing spree. It's based on an idea I got from Spidey's short pizza delivery job in Sam Rami's Spider-Man 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Spider-Man**

**AN: The turtles from TMNT are from the 1990 movie.**

* * *

It had been a week since the ninja turtles had defeated the Shredder and Mikey was hungry, as usual.

"Hey guys who wants pizza?" Mikey called out to his brothers and Master Splinter, April and Casey had left for a date earlier in the evening.

"Cool."

"Good I'm starving."

"I agree with Ralph on that one."

"I believe my son the vote is unanimous."

Mikey chuckled as he got out the phone. Dialing the very used phone number soon the familiar voice for taking orders was heard.

"_Hello Joe's Pizzas, best in New York. How can I help you?"_ **(AN: I don't know which pizza place Peter Parker worked at in the Spider-Man 2 movie so I've made up the name)**

"Yes man I would like to order four large pizzas; two cheese, one meat lovers and one with jellybeans."

The man on the phone sighed tiredly, _"Ah yes. The usual sir?"_

"You got it dude! And remember no anchovies. I mean it! You put ancho…"

"_Yes sir we know no anchovies. You've told us plenty of times before!"_

"Yeah just wanted to make sure. The clock's ticking!"

As Mikey hung up he grabbed the money needed for the pizza on the way out. "Be back soon."

* * *

'Come on! Come on! I can't afford to be late!' Peter mentally screamed as he drove through the streets. If it hadn't been for that mugger he would have been there by now, and if you were late you could be sure this customer wouldn't pay. The pizza parlour loved and hated this particular customer. They loved him because he bought so many pizzas from them giving them great business, but also hated him because if you were even one second late he would refuse to pay. To the last delivery guy the customer had calmly said in reply to why he didn't pay the fully amount was, "Wise man say: forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for late pizza". Not to mention the guy had the weirdest address, 122 1/8? Where did this guy live? The sewer?

Finally arriving Peter looked around for the address but couldn't find 122 1/8 anywhere. "Great now I can't find the addresssssss! Ouch!"

Peter rubbed his now sore and wet back as he slowly got up, "Just great Parker! You can avoid getting punched with ease but then slip in a puddle!"

"Well it could have been worse dude."

Peter froze at the voice, but looking around he couldn't see anyone. The voice spoke again.

"I mean you could have slipped down a hole, bashed into a pole. Could have been much worse."

"Well bad things just seem to happen to me," Peter laughed nervously subtly getting ready to fight, "My family calls it the 'Parker Luck'"

"Parker Luck eh? Well at least you didn't squash the pizzas. So what's with the fighting pose?"

"Let's see, you're a voice with no one around and I'm late for a pizza delivery to 122 1/8. So either you're a ghost, or I just hit my head really hard."

The voice chuckled loudly, "You're standing on it dude. 122 1/8's down here!"

Peter looked down to see a sewer grate. A sewer grate? This guy really does live in the sewers.

"Hey you're a minute early Parker. Parker? Hey Peter Parker! You're the guy that takes the pictures of Spider-Man! Huge fan of your work."

"Uh thanks."

"Though I don't get why you work for that newspaper 'The Daily Bugle'? They're wrong about Spidey and the editor J.J Jameson seems like such a "charming" fellow."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Well you could work someplace better. You have the talent. Here's the money, $35 in total," the voice continued as money appeared from the grate. "Just pass down the pizza."

Peter hesitantly took the money and turned the pizzas on its side to pass them through the bars. "Won't this ruin the pizza?"

"Ah no. As long as they taste good I don't care about their look. Also they won't be in the box for long."

"Um right. Well I better be off. Enjoy the pizzas," Peter said walking back to his motorbike.

"So long. Oh and dude!"

"Yes?"

"Can you deliver the pizzas next time? You do a better job and it looks like you need the money more."

Peter walked back to the grate, "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing that photo which fell out of your pocket shows you with an older woman. I'm guessing you're taking care of her. Also you really must be struggling if you're having to take pictures of yourself for Jameson."

Peter quickly picked up the photo, "The woman is my aunt and I believe you're mistaken. I don't take pictures of myself."

"Dude. I saw your mask sticking out of your pocket. But don't worry your secret's safe with me."

Peter frowned, "How can I trust you?"

"Well dude for one thing why would I be living down here if I didn't have a secret of my own to keep," the voice laughed, "Also considering that during the bank robbery you stopped a few weeks ago and finding all the other robbers knocked out outside, I think you can consider us allies."

Peter immediately remembered. It was a late night bank robbery and he was already late for his date with MJ.

"_Alright fellas," Spider-Man said looking at the remaining robbers holding guns up to him. There had been about fifteen of them and he was already exhausted from fighting all of them at the same time. "I'm really late for an important date I have so how about you just drop the guns, put back the money and walk to the police station to turn yourselves in?"_

_The robbers just pointed their guns at him in reply, "I really need to get better at negotiating."_

_As the robbers fired and Spider-Man dodged, ten of the fifteen ran out the back door while five stayed behind, "Aw man! I could really use a sidekick right now!" the spider themed hero shouted to himself as he quickly took care of the five robbers. _

_When they were all webbed up Spider-Man ran outside expecting a chase when to his surprise all the fleeing robbers were there knocked out! And none of the stolen money had been taken either. _

"_Well this is unusual," Spider-Man said scratching his head, "Someone must have heard the sidekick comment."_

_Hearing the police sirens he quickly webbed the remaining robbers to the ground, just in case, and web-slinged off. It wasn't often he got a lucky break and he sure wasn't going to pass this one up!_

"You were the person there!"

"Totally dude! Me and my brothers! Though I'm loving this heart-to-heart my family's going to worry if I'm not back soon. Cowabunga dude and good luck Spidey! I'm cheering for you!"

At that the sound of footsteps appeared before quickly subsiding. Peter shook his head and got back on his motorbike. When he got back to the pizza parlour to say his boss was shocked was an understatement. Not only had he got the full payment and found the right address, but he was also early! "That's it Parker you are always taking this address when he orders."

'That's alright with me', Peter thought as he headed home with a bonus added to his usual pay, 'Maybe I'll get his name next time.'

* * *

A few weeks later

Mikey loved his new pizza delivery guy, he delivered the pizzas so much better than any of the others and become sort of a friend, so he was outraged when he found out from another delivery guy Peter had been sacked.

"You look upset my son," Master Splinter said, "What troubles your mind."

"Just missing a friend Master."

"Ah this Spider-Man I believe."

Mikey looked to see his Master with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "But how? I never told anyone and…did I sleep talk again?"

"I have been following Spider-Man on the news for a while and after you and your brothers helped him I looked into him more to see if he would be a worthy ally. I also heard the end of your conversation when he first delivered pizza to us."

"You were there!"

"You were taking much longer with the pizzas than you usually would, your brothers and I thought you might have already started eating them so we came to find you."

Master Splinter patted Mikey's shoulder, "Go up to the surface and get some fresh air to clear your head my son. It would do you good."

Mikey nodded and left, "Won't be long Master."

When Mikey walked towards one of the exits the faint but unmistakable smell of fresh pizzas reached him. Following the smell Mikey opened the sewer grate where he usually collected pizza to find four boxes there. Seeing no one around Mikey happily picked them up, 'Shame to waste such fine pizza'. Walking back home, he set them on the table calling his family to dinner. Opening the boxes up he saw it was four large pizzas with two cheese, one meat lovers and in the last one was jellybeans! His usual order. As Mikey scratched his head he saw a note stuck to the top of the pizza box with his pizza in it. Unfolding the letter a photo fell out. The photo was of Peter Parker standing in what looked like a studio with his arm around a smiling, beautiful, red haired woman. Mikey turned his attention back to the note.

'_Dear friend, _

_Sorry I haven't been able to deliver the pizzas and I have to admit I missed our talks, though I never got your name. Thanks for the advice, it really opened my eyes. I'm now working in a photography studio, which is definitely better pay, and my boss is a hell of a lot nicer than Jameson, but I'm still working for him freelance. Also I'm getting married in a few weeks to MJ the love of my life, and don't worry she knows about the red and blue activities. She would love to meet you and I was hoping maybe she could at our wedding, the invitation's taped to the inside of the box. Hope I can see you there!_

_Regards, Your Friendly Neighbourhood Pizza Delivering Spider-Man!_

_P.S. Hope the delivery service was good.' _

Mikey grinned widely, carefully pulled the wedding invitation off the box and turned to his brothers and father who were eating.

"Hey guys," he said holding up the invitation, "Who's up for a wedding?"

* * *

**Please review and I'll get back to "A New Power. A New Friend". Also about Mikey's jellybean pizza I read somewhere he liked to have strange toppings so I gave him jellybeans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Though I was planning for this story to only be a one-shot I couldn't help but include a second chapter for the wedding. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Peter couldn't stop smiling. The day had come; he was finally getting married to the girl of his dreams! Whistling happily he finished tying his bow tie and walked downstairs. Aunt May was in the kitchen brewing a cup of tea.

"Let me do that Aunt May," Peter said reaching for the kettle.

"Oh no you don't Peter," Aunt May laughed batting his hands away, "I can make my own cup of tea and I don't want you to risk spilling something on your tux."

"Good point Aunt May."

A car horn beeped from outside, "That's Anna Watson now. I'll see you at the church Peter. Just don't be the last one there, that's the bride's job."

"I won't Aunt May," Peter chuckled, "You bet I won't."

As his Aunt left Peter quickly strapped on his web-shooters, no he wasn't planning to go out as Spider-Man. Definitely not on his wedding day. "After all the time I spent in the last week finding and imprisoning criminals the prison better not have a break-out."

He headed to the window, "I won't be late. No taxi or train is faster than web-slinging! But I better grab a mask."

Peter found a simple black ski mask and jumped out the back window.

Web-slinging along the streets Peter was never more grateful for his apartment. It had taken a few months to save up the money but from his freelance job at the Daily Bugle, his photography job and from MJ's money as an actress they had bought a new apartment. The apartment made it quicker for them to get to their jobs and it allowed Peter to move around the city easier during his duties as Spider-Man. Swinging along the back streets Peter silently moved along the buildings as he made his way to the church, 'I wonder if my pizza friend will be there.'

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on! We're late!" Mikey cried running through the pipes.

"Slow down Mikey!" his brother Donnie replied, "We have plenty of time to get to the church and you know we can't be seen."

"Not to mention the wedding is probably filled with photographers with the bride being an actress," Raph grumbled.

The leader of the brothers laughed, "At the least the reception is at night so Master Splinter said we could miss out on training."

"Why didn't Master Splinter come with us?" asked Donnie.

"He said he would come later as he had an errand to run first," Leo replied, "I guess he also wanted some peace and quiet from us."

"Peace and quiet?" Mikey called out from the front, "I haven't been that noisy…Ouch!"

His brothers caught up to their fallen brother laughing. "Yeah you've been "very quiet" Mikey!" Raph smirked looking down on Mikey, "Shame you can't be like that all the time."

"Stupid pipe," Mikey grumbled getting up.

Leo looked at the writing on the wall, "We're at the street where the church is," he said walking to a pipe leading upwards, "Now we have to be quiet as the opening is at the back of the church. Once we get out we scale the walls and climb into the top stain glass windows."

"Won't that let humans see us?" Raph asked.

"No it won't Raph. I've looked at this church on the Internet and the roof has lots of ledges with high beams and angel statues and carvings. We'll be able to sit in the roof quite comfortably," Donnie replied.

"Huh trust the computer nerd to stake out a church," Raph smirked.

"Always helps to be prepared. Unlike a certain hot-headed turtle I know," Donnie smirked back. If looks could kill Donnie would definitely be dead.

Mikey broke up the brothers spat, "Well dudes lets go. We have a wedding to attend!" With that said he climbed up the pipe with his brothers following closely behind.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest, "You may kiss the bride."

Peter dipped MJ down laughing as he pulled her in for a kiss. MJ looped her arms around her neck kissing her new husband back deeply. Pulling apart Peter kept his arm around his wife's waist as they walked back down the isle. After getting showered by rice and flowers they managed to get into the limo on their way to the harbour building for the reception.

"So how you feel Mrs. Parker?" Peter asked grinning.

"Over the moon Mr. Parker," MJ laughed, "Just don't crack your face from the grin you're sprouting."

"Can't help it. I'm finally married to the woman of my dreams, the weather has been perfect and for once the 'Parker Luck' has actually been...Mpmh."

MJ pulled her finger away from Peter's lips, "Now don't go jinxing it tiger. I actually want to have the reception."

Peter couldn't argue with that. "I only wish I knew why you looked like you were going to start laughing during the solemn part of the sermon."

"It was the green angel."

"The what?"

"Green angel. Something caught my eye in the roof near the angel carvings and statues. I think it must have been the light playing tricks on my eyes from the stained glass windows but I swear I swore a strange looking green face staring at me quite intently from behind a statue. The face seemed to be grinning at me and looked quite silly. I turned away as the priest was getting us to say our vows. When I glanced back the green angel was gone."

Peter laughed, "So they did make it."

"Who?"

"My favourite pizza customers."

"Why would they be hiding in the roof and how do you know? You said yourself you don't know what they look like."

"One of them said to me they wouldn't be living in the sewers if they didn't have something to hide. They probably don't look what we describe as "normal", like Nightcrawler."

"Well if they show up at the reception I would like to meet them. If it wasn't for them you would probably still be in and out of jobs and never would have asked me out."

"I'll definitely introduce you. If they're there."

* * *

The reception was lively and everyone was having a great time. Though MJ had teasingly suggested they had a red and blue theme they went for a white and blue theme instead. As Peter twirled his wife on the dance floor for the first dance everyone smiled at the love between the happy couple. As more people joined the dance floor Peter happily had a dance with his aunt.

"Peter I'm so happy for you today, and I know Ben would be too."

"Thanks Aunt May. I only wish he could be here."

"Ben is here in your heart," she said patting his cheek fondly, "By the way Peter speaking of family are you and MJ preparing for the sounds of little feet running around?"

"Aunt May!" Peter gasped blushing, "MJ and I want to have a family but we don't have an immediate plan."

Aunt May laughed, "Oh Peter I'm just teasing. Now while I've loved this dance I'm going to rest my feet."

Peter escorted his aunt to a table as one of the waiters called him over, "Begging your pardon sir but I found this note addressed to you and it was to be read straight away."

"Thank you," Peter replied taking the note. Opening it he saw it was written quickly and the handwriting was a bit messy.

'_Hey Peter!_

_We accepted your wedding invitation and we would love to meet your blushing bride. We're on the roof, there's a fire escape that comes straight up to it._

_Your favourite pizza customer.'_

Grinning Peter tucked the note into his pocket and looked for MJ. Spotting her talking with her Aunt Anna Watson he quickly moved through the crowd.

"Excuse me Anna Watson, but I'm afraid I must steal MJ away."

Anna Watson chuckled and waved them off as Peter led MJ away, "Peter what was that all about?"

"Our _special_ guests are here. They're waiting on the roof."

"But Peter the fire escape is the only way up and it's all dirty," MJ protested as Peter led her down a hallway and to a window.

Peter smirked before holding MJ up against him with his arm securely around her waist, "And you seem to forget whom you're married to."

MJ linked her arms around Peter's neck and hiked her dress up, wrapping her legs around Peter's waist. Peter hastily discarded his shoes and climbed up to the wall, holding his wife securely in his arms. As they reached the top and Peter set MJ down, shapes moved in the shadows. Peter walked forward.

"Glad you could make it pizza customer."

"Dude I have a name you know," the all-too familiar voice said as the shapes moved fully out of the shadows, "Or I could just call you Delivery Guy."

If MJ hadn't already fallen off a balcony, almost been assaulted, been kidnapped and thrown off the bridge by the Green Goblin and kidnapped by Dr. Octopus she would have screamed. The pizza customer and his brothers were giant, walking, talking turtles! They all wore elbow and knee pads but each turtle wore a different coloured mask and had a different weapon. Seeing the orange masked turtle she instantly recognised him from the wedding ceremony.

"You're the green face. I saw you up in the roof during the ceremony."

The purple masked turtle groaned, "Nice work Mikey! The objective was _not_ to be seen!"

"Ah so your name's Mikey," Peter said.

The blue masked ninja stepped forward, "His full name is actually Michelangelo. I'm Leonardo but friends and family call me Leo, and these are my two other brothers Raphael or Raph and Donatello or Don or Donnie."

"Nice to finally meet you and glad you could make it to our wedding."

"Well nice of you to invite us, you're one of the few humans who don't scram when seeing us," Raph muttered.

"But we always appreciate and welcome new allies," said a new voice.

MJ and Peter turned around to see a giant rat walk towards them with a wrapped box in his hands. He bowed as Leo spoke again, "This is Master Splinter our Sensei and adoptive father."

Peter and MJ copied Splinter, bowing in greeting.

Splinter gave the wrapped box to MJ, "Congratulations on your wedding, from all of us. Sorry it's wrapped in newspaper but when you live in a sewer you don't have much choice of wrapping paper."

MJ opened the box to find a beautiful Japanese tea set decorated with blossoms, an incense holder and a box of incense sticks.

"After a day of hard work and fighting a good cup of tea is recommended to sooth the mind."

"Thank Master Splinter," MJ replied, "It's beautiful and will certainly come in handy for me."

"Excuse me but aren't I the one who risks his life everyday?" Peter rebutted.

"Yes, but I'm the one who's constantly worrying if you're alright."

"Touché."

"She's got you there web-head," Raph said.

"Hey we better go, people will probably start wondering where you guys went off too," said Don.

"Donatello is right my sons," Splinter added, "We must depart back home."

"Thanks dude for the invite and for the free food. We had a blast!" Mikey said giving Peter a fist bump, "And it was lovely to meet you too MJ. Watch out for Spidey."

"Don't worry I will," said MJ smiling, "Thank you for coming."

The turtles gave a farewell fist bump to Peter and bow to MJ while Splinter bowed again to the newlyweds. Then Splinter, Raph, Mikey and Don leaped off the roof into the darkness below while Leo stood on the edge, "Oh Peter, take as much time as you want off from being Spider-Man. We'll handle the crime. Enjoy the honeymoon!"

With that said Leo leapt off the roof after his brothers and father, disappearing into the night.

Peter carefully carried MJ, who was holding their present, back down and they quickly made their way back to the reception. Thankfully no one seemed to notice their disappearance and they joined in with the rest of the celebrations. When the reception had finished with Peter and MJ leaving in a limo for the airport waving at their friends and family, MJ snuggled into Peter's side.

"A perfect wedding don't you think?" Peter asked.

"The best a girl could hope for, even with the confusion with the food."

"Yes the poor waiters looked so confused at the missing trays of desserts," Peter chuckled.

"Not to mention everyone's faces seeing a big slice of the cake had been taken before we cut it," MJ laughed.

Peter laughed with her as he gazed out the window. Swearing he saw four figures running along the rooftops he smiled and drew MJ closer to him. It was good to have friends, even those who were a bit strange. But in Peter's opinion that made them all the better.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the conclusive chapter of 'Pizza Delivery'! See you next time!**


End file.
